György Marosán
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maros%C3%A1n_Gy%C3%B6rgy_(politikus) George Marosán ( Hosszúpályi May 15, 1908-Budapest, December 20, 1992) Hungarian left-wing politician was first Social Democratic and Communist were colors, one of the main advocates the unification of the two parties. His original occupation was a forerunner (in the workshop of the master baker Viktor Steiner of Nagyvárad, he was later called "Buci Gyuri"). As an ideologist for the violent use of the proletariat, he became famous among others for the 1956 Revolution.At the time and afterwards, he demanded that the communist dictatorship be maintained even with a blow ("We are shooting from today"), thus becoming the face and fist of the repressive power. His father was a Greek Catholic cantor. From 1917 he was raised in the orphanage in Debrecen. After a Romanian occupation, he was transferred to Oradea for a while, as he thought he was of Romanian descent. Already at age 15 he joined the labor movement, in 1927 the Enterprise Social Democratic Party entered (MSZDP) as well. In 1939, he was elected Secretary General of the National Association of Food Workers (Chairman since 1943). In 1941 he became a member of the MSZDP's capital city leadership. In 1942 he founded the József Attila Memorial Committee with more of himself. He was arrested in the summer of the same year, but he was only detained for a few months. The MSZDP continued in politics as a provincial organizing secretary, but the German occupation ( 1944 . March 19 was arrested again after) and Nagykanizsa interned. After his release, his party career accelerated: until August 1945 , a national secretary and then until 1947 a secretary in the MSZDP. Marosan was one of the social democrats pulling into the communists: with others, the struggling against Árpád Szakasits supported the party's unification with the Hungarian Communist Party . Deputy Chairman became the two parties in 1948. Committee on 10 March . The merger finally took place in June 1948 under the name of the Hungarian Workers' Party (MDP). The president became Saakashi (but this only concealed the process in which the communists actually wiped out the part of the Social Democratic Party that was not like them.) Marosan was one of those who were easily alike. 18 August 1948-July 1, 1949 he was the first secretary to the Budapest Party Committee of the MDP, and then in 1950 . August 4, Minister of Light Industry . From May 1950, the Central Administration of the MDP also transferred the Party Administrative Department to Maros. Two months later, at the peak of Mátyás Rákosi's atrocities, the fate of the Social Democrats became Communist: on July 7, the ÁVH was detained. He was sentenced to death on 24 November at first instance and on 11 December , but later, without trial, the sentence was lifted to life. 1956. March 29 , the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, stigmatizing the personal cult of XX. After his congress, his sentence was interrupted. After his release, he immediately offered his services to the leadership of the party. Central Management July 18 and 21. He was also elected a member of the Political Committee at his meeting on 30 July and became Vice-President of the Council of Ministers from 30 July. October 23, 1956 when the Political Committee of the MDP held a meeting with Ernő Gerő, first secretary and János Kádár, returning from the Yugoslav visit , Marosan opposed not only the ban on the planned demonstration of the students (the MEFESZ ), but also the armed forces. give them a fire command. During the revolution once Great Daniel , the Presidential Council, was arrested along with Vice President of the Hay-air rebels Elizabeth Martin-led team and the busy street Maros AVH barracks (now XII. District interrogated police station). (According to his own statement, there was no interrogation, a leader of the section simply released them). When the control slipped from Ernő Gerő's hand to Imre Nagy, Marosán was left out of the party's leadership. However, Marosán stood on the side of the Soviet-led János Kádár and became a member of the government of Kádár, the Hungarian Revolutionary Worker-Peasant Government and the Communist Party of the Revolutionary Communist Party, the MSZMP Interim Administration Committee. Marosan became one of the most aggressive politicians in the restored communist power. On December 8 , after trying to force his will on the local workers' council delegation in Salgotarjan, he said the famous sentence: " We're shooting from now on," formalizing the new government's policy of the most violent violence against mass movements (politicians). However, the decision was obviously not made by Maros but by Kádár). In the same day, there were 131 volcanoes killing the victims in Salgótarján. In February 1957 , János Kádár , the first man of the state party, became practically the secretary of the Central Committee (KB). Later he received another important post: from April 30 he became chairman of the Temporary Committee of the Budapest Party Committee and later became the secretary of the Budapest Party Committee. He then returned to government position from May 9 to 1960. He was a state minister by January 15th. In 1962, his party career was reversed: at its meeting on 11 and 12 October, the Central Committee recalled Marosan from the Political Committee, took his CB secretary position, and was even excluded from the KB. Formally, until the following year, he was the deputy chairman of the Presidential Council , but he took away his "M" and "K" phones, governors and public cars. Further attacks were worth taking place in Moscow in 1964, as part of the 7 November celebration. In 1965 he left the MSZMP. His resignation indicated the end of the retaliation period and the beginning of the consolidation of the Kádár regime : at that time, there was no need for Marosan's threats and demagogy without hindrance; (It is probably Kádár himself, with whom Marosán also got into a personal confrontation in 1962 when he criticized Kádár's friendly relations in a petition.) In 1968 he published his autobiographical writing titled Fiery furnace. The second part, The Way To Go Through The Road, was hardly licensed, published in 1972 That year he retired to the party. Prior to that, the internal power struggles of leadership were designed to make Kádár a gesture of old hardline, so they were contacted in 1969 to find out what it was. April 4th (25th anniversary of "liberation"). Marosán refused because he was not personally visited by Kádár. Kádár then wrote a personal letter to him, and later he was promised by issuing further memoirs. In the next two decades, several commemorative writing appeared in 1979 in Man and Bakery, 1984 in the movement (1984), 1988 in No Turning Back, 1989 in The witnesses are still alive, and I had to stand. According to his critics, his writings are not considered to be a serious literary work, nor even a authentic document. Without any objectivity, exaggerating himself, he wants to clean his hands. The described scenes are comical, with romantic extremes (he is always very good, everyone is very bad). Satiric mood prevails while reading books on people who are familiar with this age. In the autumn of 1989 , Marosan opposed the dissolution of the MSZMP and did not go over to the MSZP , but instead joined the post-communist party that nurtured communist traditions. 1989. On December 17, he opened the MSZMP XIV marked by the name of Károly Grósz , János Berecz, Róbert Ribánszki and Gyula Thürmer. Congress. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies